


Sunsets

by hogarth14



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: In which Calem is too scared to tell Serena how he feels and sort of hates on the professor.





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I wrote this, like, five years ago.

Serena has always been a great Pokemon trainer, and I respect that. But, for some reason, she’s been in my mind more often. Maybe it’s the way her hair smells like oranges, or how her eyelashes flicker when she blinks, or how she bites her lip before she talks sometimes. I don’t know but I just can’t get her out of my mind.

She’ll never see me more as a rival and friend, though; I’m just not her type. Serena loves men who are into art and music; men who spend more time breeding Pokemon than training them. Men like Professor Augustine Sycamore. Yes, that’s right. I’ve seen them flirt around, as much as it bothers me.

Anyways, it was that one day when I finally got to spend alone with Serena. No Shauna, no Trevor, no Tierno, and especially no Professor Sycamore.It was just she and I at the Kiloude City park. She’d just won another battle against me, and we decided to just rest and watch the sun set. This was it: my chance to tell her how I really feel.

“I’m going to use this battle to fuel my motivation!” I exclaimed.

“Good luck with that,” Serena giggled. Damn, it was the cutest giggle I have ever heard.

The sun was setting, warming her strawberry blonde hair to a subtle orange. “Serena… I…”

She looked at me, “Yeah?”

“I have something to tell you,” my hands were all sweaty by then.

“What is it?”

“I…” This was it… Just two more words. “I…” Why couldn’t I get it out?

“I lo-” I was cut off by a deeper, smoother voice.

“Serena, Calem!” Professor Sycamore walked towards us. What was he doing here?!

“Hello, Augustine,” Serena bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. Augustine?!

To my annoyance, the professor sat in between us, putting an arm around Serena, who blushed.

“What are you two doing?” He asked. “Could it be… A date?!”

“Oh no, no,” Serena laughed. “We just finished a battle and we decided to rest.” I felt my heart crunch.

“Ah, I see,” Professor Sycamore stared at the sunset. “The sunset is always beautiful here at Kiloude, non?”

I rolled my eyes. I just wanted him to go away.

“Why, yes, it is!” Serena nodded.

“Not as beautiful as you, though,” Sycamore ran a finger across her reddening cheek. I wanted to punch him right then and there, but I didn’t want to let Serena to see.

What did she ever see in that Professor Sycamore? Sure, he had great hair (he probably uses a whole bottle of conditioner everyday) and a PhD, but he is still sort of a ditz. If I remember correctly, he praised Lysandre when he did his first rant proclaiming genocide. He really didn’t realize Lysandre wanted everyone dead? Geez.

They were now both giggling over something that happened long ago, and I couldn’t take it.

“I have to go,” I stood up.

“But we haven’t finished watching the sunset!” Serena protested, and I almost changed my mind until I remembered it was Sycamore’s arm around her shoulders. “You didn’t finish telling me what you were going to say, too…”

I sighed. My heart hurt, but I couldn’t say it. Not yet. 

“It can wait. See you around,” I walked away from them. Maybe it just wasn’t the right time to tell her that I loved her. I loved Serena the moment I met her, but I just noticed now. There have been rumours about her and the Professor going out, and of course, it hurt like hell. But I was willing to wait for her and fight for her love when it was the right time.


End file.
